


Kisses

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason can't help but kiss Nico every time he smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

The first time it happens is when Jason tells Nico a joke that, by all means, wasn’t good at all and Nico bursts into laughter. Jason thinks it’s the first time he’s heard Nico laugh,  _really laugh_ , careless and free and happy and he can’t resist: he winds an arm around Nico’s still shaking shoulders and pulls the smaller boy into his side.

Nico’s still laughing, one hand lingering on Jason’s chest now like he’s not sure yet whether he wants to push him off or pull him closer and Jason, giddy with sudden affection, leans down and smacks a kiss to Nico’s cheek.

It doesn’t stop Nico’s laughing, he’s still grinning when he does push Jason away a bit after all. He doesn’t duck out from under Jason’s arm though, and he grins at Jason when he tells Jason that he is “the biggest dork” Nico knows. Of course, Jason counts it as a win.

The second time is over breakfast two weeks later. They share a table with Percy, and Hazel when she is around, and both Nico and Jason are watching when Percy tries – and fails – to pick up a whole pancake with his fork. To no one’s, except maybe Percy’s, surprise, the pancake falls and lands with a _splash!_  in the blue syrup on Percy’s plate, leaving Percy’s face sprinkled, sticky and blue.

Nico giggles, hand over his mouth and eyes squinting almost all the way shut like he is trying to keep from laughing but couldn’t no matter what. He leans to the side, his shoulder pressing against Jason’s, who’s having a hard time not starting to laugh himself.

This time, when Jason pecks the top of Nico’s head, neither of them startles.

The more Nico settles into living at camp, the more comfortable he grows around people and especially around Jason and the rest of his friends. It takes a while, even after two wars fought with a great deal of Nico’s help people are still sometimes weary around a child of Hades, but eventually, no one bats an eye when Nico flops down next to the others at the campfire or runs with them through the woods during Capture the Flag.

Nico doesn’t tell Jason off for touching him as much anymore, even though he still shoves Jason off every now and then when he seems to have forgotten that Nico isn’t, in fact, a fan of spontaneously being hugged and picked up.

Peace allows them all to heal, to learn how to live with their demons, to be happy again. And in their midst, Nico grows to find that he too can have a good life if he lets others help him on the way.

It almost becomes a habit, whenever Nico’s laughter rings bright and clear through their crowd of friends he leans a little closer to Jason and Jason a little closer to him and the more Nico laughs, the stronger the affection that blooms inside of Jason’s chests. He pecks Nico’s cheek, or his temple, or his forehead and once the tip of his nose – even though that one left them both blushing and embarrassed.

The first time they  _kiss_  is at night a little more than a year after the last war. Nico’s sitting close from the start, a leg over both of Jason’s and leaning back on one arm in a way that makes their shoulders brush against one another. Jason isn’t sure what they were laughing about, but Nico looks radiant and content in a way that makes it impossible for him to tear his eyes away.

Nico must notice, his cheeks go a little pink when he meets Jason’s gaze still with a crooked little smile on his lips.

“What are you looking at me like that for?” Nico asks and Jason suspects it’s meant to come out teasing, but for the most part, it sounds shy, hoping maybe. Jason bites his lower lip, feeling his own face growing warmer when his gaze flickers between Nico’s lips and his eyes.

“When you laugh…” he starts, then turns to the side because there is no way he can look Nico in the eyes when he’s admitting this. “it, uh…, it makes me want to kiss you.”

Technically, this isn’t news. Nico is used to Jason’s little pecks by now, but of Jason suspects Nico knows Jason isn’t talking about a peck on the cheek right now.   
Nico huffs a soft laugh, one of those that make Jason’s stomach churn in ways he pretends not to know what they mean. But of course Jason does, he has known for a while that he’s fallen hard and fast for the son of Hades.

“Why don’t you?” Nico asks and Jason can hear him swallow. “Kiss me, I mean?”

There’s a hand covering Jason’s own tentatively and when Jason can finally bring himself to look back at Nico, the other boy is blushing almost as much as he is himself.

Jason licks his lips, shifts closer and looks for any sign of doubt in Nico’s eyes.

“Will you let me?” Jason’s whispering now, so quiet that he believes even his rapidly beating heart is louder than his words. Nico’s shifting closer, the hand that is not resting on top of Jason fists into Jason’s shirt and tugs him closer.  
When Jason can feel Nico’s breath on his lips, he closes his eyes, inching forward until their noses brush. Nico tilts his head and Jason closes the distance.


End file.
